


No Major Secrets, Please

by Mithril_P_Adament



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_P_Adament/pseuds/Mithril_P_Adament
Summary: Small secrets are fine, but not big ones.





	No Major Secrets, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought up trying to fall asleep one night. I may continue it.

"It was a nice dinner." I said to Isk. A nice restaurant with some privacy, but not overly expensive. And it had filling food. "I thought it was nice, I went there for business meetings before. Glad to know you liked it." He replied. He was nervous about something. No, not again. We were standing in the entrance to his house. He would always put me out right after our dates. We would usually spent the whole day together, but have early dinners, then he would say 'I need to get sleep, meeting tomorrow.' I could tell he wasn't telling the truth, yet... I could also tell he felt he could absolutely not tell me the reason why.

"Isk, do...do you not want to spend the night with me?" I asked. He tensed. "Why would you ask that?" He asked. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stand the thought of him cheating. "Every night, every date. You make some excuse so I wouldn't stay. Do you not want to be around me? Did I do something wrong? Or are you seeing someone else?" He stood there, mouth slightly open, a shocked expression on his face. "Eric, honey. You're sweet, amazing, and just the best person ever. That combined with your looks AND the fact that you could easily be a professional cook, don't ever think I would cheat on you..." He said with an expression between sympathy and sternness.

"Then why?" He looked torn between keeping whatever secret he had and actually telling me so I wouldn't feel bad. "I... I..... Why did I have to find someone like you, just to make you feel you did something wrong." He said quietly. "I think you should come in. If I lose you tonight... So be it."

His home was modernistic, mainly a monochrome scheme with blots of color in the art on the walls. "I need to tell you some... no show you something. Something horrible or fantastical, I guess it depends on how you view it." He said with a sigh. He sat on the couch, motioning me to do so as well. "There is a...quirk I guess you could call it, that runs in my family." He shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable about what he was about to say. "Do you...know what lycanthropy is?" He said with a face that did not show the slightest indication of the question being a joke.

"That's related to werewolves, right?" I said unsure how to really answer. "Yes, its another name for werewolfism." He paused, mouth open, his thinnish frame shaking, having trouble actually getting his words out. "I...have it." He finally said. His thin face was filled with worry, his short warm black hair almost looking like it was puffing out like some animals fur when they felt scared or threatened. "I know you're thinking I'm crazy. But that's why I said I had something to show you..." He closed his eyes, shivering slightly.

He opened them the whites were black and his light gray irises, nearly white, were  a mixed color of red and amber now. I didn't say anything at first. We kept our gaze for a while. His eyes slinked down toward the floor. He closed and opened them, again; They went back their original color. I didn't feel scared, but he was scared. Was he really that scared of losing me? "You can leave." He said trying to keep a calm face, but his cracking voice and sobs betrayed him. "Is... Is it, like, the bad kind or...?" I asked. He tensed, eyes opening slightly with surprise. "What?" He asked. I cleared my throat repeating it clearer. "Is it like the bad myths and movies? Or is is more of a 'meh' thing?" He looked confused, probably wondering why I asked. "Not really. Its kind of like... How do I explain it... I'm still me, but not if that makes sense. Think of my mind like a computer. It runs fine, then lycanthropy is that program that makes its processing power just bomb. Important stuff is still there; talking, walking, opening doors.... not being seen. I can remember everything else, too; it just kind of takes a while to bring it to the surface. Hell, I remember once I changed and thought 'I want popcorn'. It took me ten minutes to remember how to unfold the damn bag and use the microwave." He chuckled nervously.

"So you're a werewolf. Isn't that only on full moons, though?" I asked "Yeah, that's when its mandatory. But if I don't change every night, I get kind of antsy and twitchy." He said. "Its this gnawing feeling that goes away when I finally change." Okay, that explains a little. "You said it runs in the family...." I started "Yes and before you ask; No, it can not be transferred through bites or sex. I have heard, however, it can be transferred through an organ transplant." We sat there for another moment. "Does it hurt?" I asked sympathetically . "...Not exactly... It does the first time, though. Oh hell, does it the first time. But after the first, its more like... You can feel... I can't explain it..." He paused. "I remember the first time, it was like being skinned alive and having my insides ripped out at the same time. All the while my head felt like it was being split with a fire axe." I shuttered just hearing about the sensation.

"Worst part is you also blackout the first time. I woke up in the middle of the woods with blood on my body." He said bluntly. "I thought I killed someone, then I found out it was a deer I mutilated. Turns out those instincts are EXTREMELY dangerous without a thought process to hold them back." I gulped. "You don't think you're a monster, do you?" I asked sternly. "Don't worry, I don't. If I did I'd probably be somewhere out of my mind killing whatever I came across." He got up then fell to his knees. I realized it was a full moon tonight. He squeezed his stomach. "You... need to go. Please. I can only put it off for so long tonight." He looked out of breath. "Isk..." I started. "I don't want you to see this. I recorded it once and it is horrific." He was gritting his teeth. I leaned down and hugged him from the side. He looked at me. "I'm not leaving." I said firmly. "Jeez, why are you so shy until serious stuff happens... Hrgh!" He looked like he was in pain. "I thought you said it doesn't hurt after the first time." He chuckled. "That doesn't count holding it back on the night of a full moon. Don't worry, though. Its just minor twinges of pain."

I could see his spinal plates through his shirt, I heard a sicking cracking noise. He practically ripped it off as the noises continued. Black fur was growing through his skin, his nails growing into claws. Growling as his teeth became fangs and his mouth and nose grew into a muzzle, though he ducked his head so I couldn't see it directly. His ears stretching back into sharp points. More fur growing everywhere. I heard a ripping sound and noticed he grew a tail. He arms were wrapped around himself, trying to clutch his stomach. The cracking noises continued though I couldn't see and external changes anymore. Then as soon as it started, it was over; The only noise in the house was his labored breathing. 

"...Isk?" He looked at me...those were not his eyes! He grabbed me, then forced my chin up exposing my neck. I was petrified as he started to sniff my neck. I could barely see his eyes but after a few seconds I could see they were back to being his. He pulled away looking at me. "I... I'm sorry..." He said. "Its fine." I replied, sure I was scared shitless but he didn't need to feel any worse. "No it isn't! I don't even know why I did it!" I couldn't think of anything to console him. "Isk give me something to calm you down with, you didn't do that on purpose, obviously." He calmed for a second. "Maybe... I was making sure it was you..." I pulled him close "Yes, that's what it was. You wanted to make sure I was the real deal." I said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. "...that is the worst excuse ever." He said. I chuckled. "Look stop for a second, just shut up. Go lay on the couch." I said. He did. I walked into his kitchen and made some popcorn. Then put on a cheesy late 90s rom-com. We just sat there forgetting about stuff for a while and fell asleep cuddling. It was a good night considering.


End file.
